


Learning to Enjoy Yourself

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Banter, Elder God, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Having walked the earth for so long, Connor has yet to experience the full range of pleasures it has to offer. Perhaps a certain human will be able to show him something new.(Can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325048
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Learning to Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> This was written for my lovely friend Socks, who is not only an incredibly talented writer themself, but also incredibly kind and supportive <3 Thank you so much for all your help and inspiration, without you there would be no Allen60 here for me to write!! Socks asked for some Allen60 first time, which was incredibly fun to write! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> If you're new to my little AU, Connor60 in this fic just goes by Connor, and he also happens to be a god who turns into a fox. 
> 
> Extra clarity note: this fic is set in the 1800s, several hundred years prior to the main storyline! Timeline info can be found [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!

That night, when they had tumbled into bed together, Connor had thought nothing of it. They often lay together now in the more carnal way, stealing pleasure and biting claiming kisses along each other’s skin. Connor has told Allen of the rule - that he may not spill the blood of a god intentionally - and Allen obeys. Connor has not told him of the reason why drinking his blood, even unintentionally, would have consequences. There is no push to do so. Allen would not believe him, anyways. Allen, with his practical nature and his steadfast refusal of belief, even as he worships lazily at the column of Connor’s throat with lips and teeth and tongue.

Tonight though, Allen has made a request, one that should not be such a cause for alarm. “Let me fuck you” He murmurs, the heat from his words echoed in the heat from his breath against Connor’s skin. Connor has never been claimed, never been fucked, but the words die in his throat. He has seen the way animals couple in nature, seen the raw joining of bodies, and he has never subjected himself to it. But he knows now just how enjoyable pleasure can be, thanks to Allen. Connor has never been one to deny himself pleasure. He has also never been one to show his hand as weak or inexperienced.

And so Connor simply growls a ‘yes’ in reply, pulling Allen back by the hair to kiss him. He means to rush the man, wind him up into the frenzy he knows is possible, force his hand and distract his mind. And Allen complies to some degree, meeting Connor’s kisses with his own ferocity, but at some point he returns that same gentle strength he employs to get through every single day. He lays out Connor on the bed - face down, ass up - and, instead of roughly claiming him, has the audacity to slowly slip one finger at a time into his hole, coated with the oil they use sometimes when they don’t feel like chafing. 

“I’m not some blushing virgin, so I would prefer you not to treat me as such” Connor snaps, the soft brush of Allen’s free hand on his flank like a burn of shame. The lie is simple, the strange combination of feelings and sensations is not. But, as stubborn as a wind across the prairie, Allen simply snorts, refusing to take the bait. “I thought you were pretty clear on the concept of not spilling the blood of a god.” He says, voice steady and smooth even though Connor knows he’s just as aroused as he is.

Connor means to snarl some retort, or simply snarl, but the sound catches in his throat. Allen’s fingers have found some spot inside of him that feels magnificent. His thighs tremble at the sensation, suddenly glad for the anchoring presence of the hand on his side. Allen says nothing, but Connor can  _ feel _ the smug superiority swirling around him. No need for a true name to see what a person is willingly putting out into the universe. He pointedly ignores the hushed whispering of something else - something soft and warm and heavy - that’s trailing along his skin everywhere Allen leans down to claim with his mouth. That is of no concern to either of them.

When they’re finally joined, Allen’s cock deep inside of Connor, he feels the strangest sense of enjoyment. Not to be used, no. Not to be claimed, absolutely not. But to feel a sort of unique connection and mingling, one he has never felt before. His mind doesn’t have time to dwell on it, the sensations of lust and pleasure soon drowning out any rational thought. And that in itself is enjoyable, to feel the weight of the world slip away for the briefest of moments. To be a god is to be alone and yet never alone. And here in this moment, Connor is perfectly both.

His release hits him unexpectedly, the warmth of Allen’s spend flooding him causing his back to arch and a feral wail to loose itself from his throat. Connor allows himself the luxury of relaxing completely into the waves of pleasure, his body loose and limp after the tight clench of muscles during orgasm. He’s vaguely aware of Allen pulling out, that sensation vile in its own right. Human bodies are disgusting in unique ways, that has always been Connor’s take on the matter. But he’s too pleased with himself to really pay much attention. He’ll make Allen do the cleaning.

It’s not until a warm hand shakes him by the shoulder that Connor properly opens his eyes and looks up at Allen. The man is smiling, almost smirking, the biggest display of emotion Connor has ever seen on him. That immediately sours his mood, and he rolls his eyes up at Allen. “Proud of your conquest?” He snarks, “Going to brag about how you took a god from behind?” Allen shakes his head, and gestures with his other hand back towards the rest of the cabin. It takes Connor a few moments, but he manages to sit up and take in the damage. Ah.

Growing through the cracks in the floor and up under the door are trailing strands of poison ivy. A strange mixture of nature and human-made structure all the stranger because they definitely weren’t there when they started. Connor flicks his eyes over towards Allen, ready for some quip or annoyance. Instead, Allen says simply, the honesty practically dripping from his words, “Well. Would hazard a guess that you enjoyed that then.” And even Connor can’t deny the truth of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
